1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include traffic-related information dictionary creating devices, traffic-related information dictionary creating methods, and traffic-related information dictionary creating programs.
2. Related Art
According to related art, prescribed words included in a sentence are extracted and registered to a dictionary. For example, a word registration system has been proposed in which at least part of word data not registered in a user dictionary among word data received from a word data receiving unit is added and registered to the user dictionary. According to this word registration system, word data in which a word “reading” and corresponding kanji (Chinese characters) are pre-associated is received from a website through the internet. If the received word data is not registered in the user dictionary, the word data is added and registered in the user dictionary (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-99531, for example).